Harper's Island: The Novelization
by MulderAndScully
Summary: Friends arrive at an island destination for a wedding, but old conflicts bubble up as the guests begin to get picked off one by one. Everyone now becomes a suspect. Love and family are tested as the guests battle for survival against an unknown killer.


Abby Mills ~ The Good Girl

Abby is a natural beauty in her mid-20s, who hails from Harper's Island. She is the groom's best friend, and his wedding brings her back to the island for the first time since her mother was murdered seven years ago. Abby's father gunned down the psychopath, but the event shattered Abby's relationship with her dad and left her haunted by her mother's death and the memory of the man who killed her. Since moving to the big city, Abby has become a murder mystery writer, but has yet to write something gripping.

Henry Dunn ~ The Groom

Henry is literally the pauper marrying a princess. While growing up, Henry worked summers on Harper's Island, tending to the boat of real estate mogul, Thomas Wellington. He returns to the island as the fiancé to the mogul's beautiful daughter, Trish Wellington. Henry may have won the heart of Trish, but he still faces staunch resistance from his soon-to-be father-in-law who disapproves of Henry, who would love nothing more than to see this wedding never happen.

Patricia "Trish" Wellington ~ The Bride

Trish is the radiant bride-to-be who loves Henry Dunn with all of her heart and can't wait to marry him. Money is no object for a Wellington, so Trish's perfect wedding comes in the form of a grand week-long stay on Harper's Island, full of activities, food and fun for her family and closest friends. Trish doesn't care about Henry's lack of pedigree, but she is "Daddy's Little Girl" and finds herself torn between the two men in her life. But what lengths will she be willing to go to in order to secure her "perfect" wedding?

Cal Vandeusen ~ The Outsider

Cal is Chloe's boyfriend. He's a charming, British doctor who doesn't know anyone else in the wedding party, but tries to fit in with the tight knit group. He treats Chloe like gold, and bought an engagement ring before ever stepping foot on Harper's Island. As he waits for the right moment to pop the question, things keep getting in the way, and at times the frustration causes his "nice guy" demeanor to fall away and reveal something darker.

J.D Dunn ~ The Black Sheep

J.D is Henry's brother. He's a dark and brooding loner with tattoos all over his body that speak more to his true nature than he ever lets on in conversation. Being the only brother of the groom should have made him a lock for "best man", but J.D. is barely a guest at the wedding and wouldn't mind just missing it altogether. His childish antics make Henry's life more difficult, and sometimes there is a malevolence in them that makes everyone wonder if J.D. has some secret endgame.

Chloe Carter ~ The Flirt

Chloe is one of Trish's bridesmaids. She's sexy, playful, impulsive, and always looking for ways to live life to the fullest. Beneath the blonde bombshell exterior is an intelligent woman searching for romance and love. But Chloe has a surprising curiosity about serial killers, especially John Wakefield, the legendary Harper's Island killer.

Jimmy Mance ~ The Old Flame

Jimmy is a local fisherman who couldn't be happier about the Wellington-Dunn wedding coming to Harper's Island because it brings Abby, his high school sweetheart, back to the island. Jimmy immediately renews his pursuit of Abby, even though he harbors some resentment toward her; in seven years she never wrote or called. The years have been difficult for Jimmy and he has done some things that Abby will find very surprising.

Sheriff Charlie Mills ~ The Sheriff

Charlie is Abby's father and the law on Harper's Island, famous for being the man who killed John Wakefield. He ended Wakefield's deadly rampage seven years ago, but not before Wakefield took the life of the Sheriff's wife Sarah. In his grief, Mills sent Abby away and now that she's back for the wedding, he hopes to reconcile with her. But times have changed, and Sheriff Mills has some dark secrets that he has no intention of sharing with his daughter.

Christopher "Sully" Sullivan ~ The Best Man

Sully is Henry's best man. All of his friends call him Sully, and he has lots of friends. He's a fun-loving frat boy at heart, whose good buddies live vicariously through his many sexual escapades. He's been Henry's best friend since high school, but it's questionable if he's at the wedding more for Henry's benefit or for the bachelor party and bridesmaids, particularly when he gets an eyeful of Chloe.

Danny Brooks ~ The College Buddy

Danny is a groomsman and one of Henry's best friend's from college. Danny is the sensitive guy of the group. He's thoughtful and always wants to do the right thing. Danny has one rule; When he senses injustice, he can't walk away, but has to try and make things right.

Malcolm Ross ~ The Hustler

Malcolm is one of the groomsman. He's a big, boisterous guy who not only brings his own beer to a party, but he brews it himself. Malcolm is trying to start up a business to mass-produce his microbrew, Sacred Turtle. His friends are very supportive, emotionally that is. They sadly lack the funds to finance his endeavor. His inability to raise capital has put a lot of stress on Malcolm, and made him desperate enough to do things his friends would never suspect.

Thomas Wellington ~ The Father of the Bride

Mr. Wellington is the father-of-the bride. He's a conservative real estate mogul who only wants the best for his daughter; but as far as he's concerned that doesn't involve marrying Henry Dunn. Mr. Wellington is accustomed to getting his way, and plans on stopping this wedding at all costs.

Katherine Wellington ~ The Stepmother

Mrs. Wellington is the very definition of a trophy wife; a sexy woman closer in age to her stepdaughter than her husband. Trish resents her, but Shea tolerates her because she makes their dad happy. But considering Katherine's many dark secrets, that might not last too long.

Shea Allen ~ The Maid of Honour

Shea is Trish's big sister and the Matron of Honor. From the outside, she appears to have it all – a great husband, a beautiful daughter, and all the money in the world. Nothing is as it seems, however. There are problems in her marriage, and her daughter Madison is acting out. The stress of keeping up appearances has Shea trapped in a life she never wanted for herself. But what could Shea possibly do to escape her now sour lifestyle?

Richard Allen ~ The Brother-in-Law

Richard is Shea's husband; a guy who married into the Wellington family and business, and lives everyday with that fact hanging over his head. Henry sees Richard as an example of what not to become – a meek subordinate who has completely broken under the thumb of Mr. Wellington. Richard keeps his severe contempt for Mr. Wellington under wraps, but is already in the process of taking revenge on the man who has made his life so miserable.

Madison Allen ~ The Flower Girl

Madison is Shea and Richard's daughter. She's cute, sweet and at times, horribly spooky. Lots of kids enjoy mischief but Madison might enjoy it a little too much. She has a tendency to say things that indicate she has a better idea about what's happening on Harper's Island than the adults do. She knows something they don't…something bad.

Hunter Jennings ~ The Other Man

Hunter was Trish's college boyfriend. He's from a family as affluent as the Wellingtons. He's exciting and passionate and every bit her equal. He's also selfish and completely unreliable, which is why Trish broke up with him. Now that she's getting married, Hunter has shown up uninvited and unwanted. Now he is hoping to convince Trish that he's the one she should be marrying.

Marty Dunn ~ The Uncle

Uncle Marty is the surrogate father to Henry and is the only family besides J.D. he has at the wedding. Uncle Marty loves being the center of attention. He started partying sometime in the `70s and just never stopped. Lurking behind his blithe demeanor is someone who cares deeply for Henry, who would do anything to protect him. Behind that is a guy who pops pills when no one is looking while toting around a bag stuffed with bundles of cash and a loaded gun. But for what reason?

Shane Pierce ~ The Townie

Shane is a Harper's Island local who pretty much dislikes everyone. He works on a boat with his best friend, Jimmy Mance and hates that the return of Abby Mills has turned Jimmy into her little whipping boy. He has a particular distaste for Henry Dunn's brother J.D., especially when J.D. starts flirting with his on-again-off-again girlfriend. Shane's got a short temper and a history of violence, which makes him capable of just about anything.

Joel Booth ~ The Nerd

Booth is one of Henry's groomsman. Everyone calls him "Booth". He is a loyal friend who lacks some of the social graces of the other groomsmen. His hypochondria amuses his friends to no end but deep down, he hates how they laugh and poke fun at him and he wishes he could just make it stop... forever.

Beth Barrington ~ The Single Girl

Beth is a bridesmaid and Trish's former college roommate. She's perky, beautiful and energetic. Though she didn't grow up as privileged as Trish, she's very comfortable in that world. But now that wedding bells are ringing in the air, she realizes her horrid curse. It seems she is doomed to remain forever single. Now that the party rages, she longs for some sort of romantic fling. But how will she feel when she is rejected by nearly every male within the wedding group?

Lucy Daramour ~ The Socialite

Lucy is one of the bridesmaids as well as being one of Trish's childhood friends. Their families traveled and summered together for several years. Lucy is more of a socialite than the other bridesmaids, but underneath her blonde hair and soft skin, is a hidden icy cold heart. Lucy has been known to be classified as the bitch, snapping at people who she believes to be much lower in class than her. But what could happen when her bitchy side gets the better of her? Could it turn into something darker and dangerous?

Kelly Seaver ~ The Outcast

Kelly is an outcast among the town of Harper's Island. Kelly has a unique connection with Abby; both of their mothers were killed by John Wakefield during his rampage seven years ago. But where Abby left the island, Kelly stayed behind and has never gotten over her mother's murder. She's struggled with depression and suicide attempts and a secret belief that John Wakefield is still alive and coming back for her. Now most of the island believes she is crazy, causing them to either undermine her or ignore her completely when all she wants is a little attention. But who far will Kelly go for that certain attention she has been craving for seven years.

Nikki Bolton ~ The Biker Chick

Nikki is an old friend of Abby's who now she manages "The Cannery", the local bar on the island. She's a tough, sexy, straight-talking local who doesn't back down from confrontation. She's thrilled Abby's back on the island and looks forward to having fun while the wedding party's in town. Her rule, the party must never stop…at all costs.

Maggie Krell ~ The Wedding Planner

Maggie is the energetic manager of The Candlewick Inn as well as being the wedding planner for the happy couple. She knew Abby, Henry and Trish when they were young kids growing up and couldn't be happier to have them all back…especially for such a special occasion. She's meticulously planned the week's events and has more than just a few surprises in store for the wedding party.


End file.
